THE ELVES' REVENGE
by Rod G
Summary: The title says it all.Rated M Recommended for Age 16 for . . . well,you'll see.


THE ELVES' REVENGE 

( a THOSE WHO HUNT ELVES fic )

by

Rod G.

DISCLAIMER : I do not own TWHE.I expect no profit whatsoever.

Ritsuko couldn't believe that she left her guns behind at the T-74 tank.Airi reassured her that it

was all right.Meanwhile,Junpei was staring through binoculars at something.Judging from the

rather creepy expression on his face,it was a sure bet that he found whatever it was he was

looking at rather interesting in a salacious way.

"Hey,Junpei,whatcha watchin'?"Ritsuko asked.

Junpei did not reply but instead started to drool.

"I can just imagine,"said Airi as she snatched the binoculars from Junpei and looked through

them.She was staring a more than a dozen female elves,all naked as jaybirds and all frolicking

in a rather large lake not far from the hill that the three elf-hunters were on.

"Let me guess,"Ritsuko said."Elves,right?"

"Right.But,apparently,none of them seem to have any spell tattoos on their bodies."

"So,stripping them would be a waste of time?"Ritsuko asked.

"Afraid so.Tough luck,Junpei."Airi said.

"The hell it is.I wanna watch!"Exclaimed Junpei."C'mon,Airi!Gimme back the binoculars!"

"Oh,honestly,"was Airi's only reply."We've got things to do and I hardly think that elfin

girl watching is high on our list of priorities."

This particular argument went on for over fifteen minutes more or less,with neither Airi nor

Junpei giving in,while all Ritsuko did was watch the two of them go at it.Eventually,Ritsuko told

Airi,"Hey,just let him watch for a couple of minutes."

After a minute or so of pondering,Airi said,"Oh,all right,if it means that much to you,here."

The binoculars were back in Junpei's hand.

"Hey,thanks,"he said with a grin.He then proceeded to watch the lake as before,however

something was different about the lake,something he couldn't put his finger on.Junpei wound

up rubbing his eyes,unsure of what had happened.

"What's the matter,Junpei?"Asked Airi.

"Here.Tell me what you see,"Junpei said as he handed the binoculars to Airi.As she looked

through them she exclaimed,"The elves . . . they . . . they're not there!"

"What?"Ritsuko asked.

"You heard me.They just vanished."

"Ahhh,this is just too friggin' swell!"Junpei exclaimed.

"Wait a minute!"Ritsuko said."Call me crazy,but I think we're being . . . watched."

"Watched?"Junpei asked."What the hell are you talkin' about?"

It was then that a rustling noise was heard.

"Oooooohh . . . and me without my guns!"Ritsuko said."Why did I forget to bring 'em?"

All of a sudden,they surrounded.They emerge from behind the trees,the female elves they saw

earlier,only now they were all clad in white short tunics with stiff leather breastplates,boots and

wristguards.They were all armed with spears.There was no escape.Junpei tried to nab one of

the elves,but she gave him a swift kick in the crotch,causing him to wince and collapse.

"Junpei!"Airi and Ritsuko both yelled out.

All of a sudden,a rather statuesque elfin woman with flowing platinum hair with a streak of green

who happened to be the leader of these elfin 'amazons' was in front of the trio.

"So,"she said,"these are the infamous Those Who Hunt Elves we've heard so much about,huh?"

Airi and Ritsuko were wondering what would happen next.As for Junpei,he was still in too much

pain as he put his hands over his crotch.

"Perhaps we should deal with these three in a very interesting fashion.You might say,in the name

of all the elves they've . . . handled,a little retribution is in order."

Airi,Junpei and Ritsuko did not like the sound of those words.They liked the sight of the elves

pointing their spears at them even less.

Celcia was waiting by the T-74 tank.Ever since a certain botched spell caused her to be stuck in

the form of a dog,she often wondered what exactly did she do to deserve all that had happened

to her.She then saw three figures headed her way.Three figures that she recognized.As they

came closer,however,she noticed something . . . odd . . . about them.Airi and Ritsuko had their

arms over their breasts and crotch area.As for Junpei,his hands were covering his genitalia.

"What happened to you three?"Celcia asked.

"It's . . .it's a long story,but . . . " an embarassed Ritsuko said.Junpei,for his part,could not take it

anymore.

"We got stripped."He muttered.

"What?"Celcia asked.

"We got stripped ! WE GOT STRIPPED BY ELVES ! GODDAMMIT ALL TO HELL ! WE GOT STRIPPED BY

GODDAMN ELVES !"

END

AUTHOR'S NOTE : Having only seen a few episodes of THOSE WHO HUNT ELVES,I am not certain

if this particular scenario or something even remotely close to it had ever come to pass in the

course of the series.But you have to admit,it IS an interesting notion.Thank you for your time.


End file.
